Wait For Me
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: [Soulmate!AU] Hermione didn't want to lie to them, but she had to know.


Hermione shivered at the bitter wind that cut through her clothing. Despite her cloak being one of the thicker ones, the wind still managed slice down to her very bone. Her hand shivered as she withdrew her wand to open the wards enough for her to slip within the prison.

The Department of Mysteries had found some interesting documents recently, implying that some sort of time travel instrument had been in development during the war that Grindelwald had begun. There had even been evidence that they had possibly worked with muggles. There had been no mention of the success of the project, but there was no evidence of the project despite the written information that was captured of the building of the machine.

Officially, Hermione was here to question Grindelwald of the location and success of the machine. According to the Ministry, she was the safest person to send on a mission like this since she had fought against one Dark Lord already, and, surely, she didn't want to go through that again. Hermione was certain that they attributed her eagerness to the fact that she would be sneaking in other questions behind the theory of the machine.

Despite hating the fact that she was lying to everyone, even by omission, Hermione needed to know. She needed to know if he was the one that would make the whispery voices in her mind disappear. They were like half-formed thoughts of thousands of people that continued to plague her whenever she wasn't focused on something. Hermione had her suspicions ever since they had studied the wards around Nurmengard in an attempt to further fortify Azkaban prison after they had allowed the Dementors to be released, not trusting them not to swap sides in the future.

The voices had softened to a light murmur and, at first, Hermione had simply believed it was one of the German Unspeakables that had caused it. The feeling of loss and the voices in her head had returned once they had left the vicinity of Nurmengard, instantly negating that idea and Hermione didn't want to believe the only option that was left to her.

Because that was impossible, right?

So, Hermione's search had continued in vain. She continued to wander the Wizarding World, searching for something she had already found, hoping against hope that she was wrong for once. Studying and helping Harry survive had kept the voices at bay within Hogwarts, and Hermione had been thankful for that. She had even hoped that she would find what she was looking for among the friends she had made within Hogwarts's walls. That would have made everything a lot easier than it was now.

Hermione took a deep breath, she was here now and she had a job that needed to be done no matter her personal matters: they could be dealt with afterwards. The buzzing feeling of familiarity was growing stronger with every echoing step within the frigid prison that was Nurmengard. It was supposed to be getting colder, but Hermione was becoming warmer, and she couldn't bring herself to deny the facts any longer.

Gellert Grindelwald was her soul mate.

"Well, go big or go home," Hermione muttered, before snorting at her own thoughts. To think that she had been expecting her soul mate to be someone like Ron or Neville. Merlin, even _Draco_ had crossed her thoughts as a possibility after he disappeared almost immediately after they graduated Hogwarts.

Hermione's eyes flickered to the frail body that lay on the bed, mind finally clear for the first time in what felt like forever. The man's body was in a half-raised position, it was clear that he had attempted to sit up upon her entrance but was too weak for that.

Grindelwald's eyes had widened, whether from surprise or something else, Hermione didn't know, but the man's struggle against gravity grew only fiercer as he whispered what sounded like a warped version of her name. Taking pity on him, Hermione reached out to help the man sit up.

It had only been a brush of skin between them, but Hermione could feel her magic flare as it met the foreign yet familiar magic that she assumed was Grindelwald's. Hermione could feel something change, she didn't know what it was, but it felt right as if she were waiting for this her entire life. As if she was free from a blockage that she hadn't even noticed present, but there was something more there too. There was knowledge and experiences that Hermione was certain weren't her own.

"You're here," the wizard said in amazement. "I hadn't thought that I'd be alive to see you again, especially after… after..."

"After what?"

Grindelwald's eyes burnt with rage, before that fire flickered out, "I couldn't save you."

Hermione was certain that she would understand what he was talking about if she was given time to process the memories that had been added to her mindscape. It was only her Occlumency that prevented the memories from melding with her own, and Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing right now. If Hermione's assumption was right, then she would have all the information she needed to fulfil her 'official' business already.

"Save me from what?"

"Not _what_ ," Grindelwald said bitterly, "I should have known better than to trust someone like him. Sorted into Gryffindor but a mind like the worst of the Snakes. He was bitter, and had always believed that he knew best."

Hermione had a sinking feeling that she knew exactly who Grindelwald was talking about.

"He _killed_ you. Said he was taking revenge for me killing his sister, but I hadn't been casting spells that could harm, only restrain!"

Grindelwald's violent outburst was cut short by the terrible cough that wracked through his frail body. Hermione immediately jumped forward with her wand out, intent on helping him but he held a hand out to stop her.

"Mister Grindelwald-"

"Just Gellert, please. You may not remember me right now, but I do you. Please. Will you not grant a dying man his last wish?"

Hermione swallowed, she was sure some of the shock she felt was visible on her face for Gellert laughed, the sound rough and painful.

"There isn't anything you can do, my dear. It is simply bad luck for you to find me during my last days, but, alas, there is little either of us can do. You shall simply have to wait for me this time, and I pray we find each other speedily."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest. Healing Magic had progressed far in the last few decades, there was surely something that could be done.

"I believe you have everything you have come for, my dear. Do not return here after you leave, for I do not want you to go through what I did."

Hermione didn't want to believe it. She had only just found him, met him for the first time, only to have him snatched away from under her. She knew that the bond would carry over to whenever Gellert next lived, but there was no telling how long it would be until he was born again. Nor how far away he would be.

"I swear on my soul that I shall keep my promise. Wait for me."

 **Written for The Ultimate Hermione Competition Round 1: Hermione/Grindelwald**

 **Written for Bad Movie Tuesdays Challenge: [soulmate au]**

 **AN: I just wanted to try this pairing out…**


End file.
